Photosensitive elements suitable for use in printing plates and information recording films are well known and the subject of a great many publications and patents. Since the advent of photopolymer chemistry about 35 years ago, increasing effort has been made to displace silver halide as the photosensitive material in photosensitive elements with more or less success. Most of these non-silver containing photosensitive elements have utilized compositions containing moieties which polymerize on exposure to suitable radiation to yield polymer in exposed areas of the element. On development of the exposed element with a solvent, in composition in unexposed areas can be removed to produce a developed element that may be used as a printing plate, a projection transparency or for information recording and the like. Photosensitive elements utilizing photopolymerization are less than desirable because image contrast attainable is generally low and because of the necessity of using solvents to develop the image.